My Sweet Adversary
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: They were both meant to be rivals at any aspects. She was furious because she always rank next to him but she never knew that she is the number 1 in his heart ... NxM-
1. Prologue

I do not possess Gakuen Alice… Higuchi Tachibana rightfully owns it

* * *

'My Sweet Adversary'

_*fuji-yuri*_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Alice Academy. An elite school for the rich persons, popular individuals, influential human beings in the world would gather all together and study here. This school has a very high standards regarding the education and when it comes to the latest technology, it's all in here. But of course, if you are a person enrolled in this prestigious school, you'll have to live here until you graduated. Although some were against it at first, the students eventually turned out to be great businessmen in the society nowadays and quite thankful that their parents educated them there. That is why, almost all the strongest and powerful persons in the world would let their sons and daughters' educations be in the hands of this school.

Anyone would want to study here right? Still, of course, not everyone really wants to study… But whomever that person is… she must be really determined to get out of the school and a troublemaker at that.

"So long moronic guidance counselors, adiós foolish teachers, au revoir my marvelous fan boys." A brunette haired girl stood on the high walls of Alice Academy. Students looked at her with awe, she was after all the notorious student in the campus and the troublemaker at that.

"Wow! Sakura-sama is so cool!" a boy in the elementary department squeaked in delight with stars forming in his eyes. He is one of the many fans of Sakura Mikan, one of the geniuses they say. In any case, who wouldn't consider someone like her to be a genius if she escaped the Academy a million times judging that the Academy had high security all over the place and most of all she is unbeatable in terms of ranking in the exams.

They consider her as troublemaker for she had been sent to the principal's office endlessly or have detentions everyday. As a matter of fact, she has come into contact with the most frightening teacher in the Academy, Jinno-sensei. They said that Jinno was already scared of her after their little talk.

"Sakura-sama, don't leave us here! We'll miss you!" fan boys of different age shouted and cried waterfalls. Mikan Sakura just blew a flying kiss to all of them and waved goodbye. And without further ado, she jumped down to the other side leaving the other students weeping.

At the other side of the wall, there stood the young lady still a smirk on her face. After days of doing various strategies to escape from the school, she was finally free. Free from the teachers who constantly scold her or put her in detention, stupid words of wisdom the guidance counselors always give her and of course the never ending affection of the fan boys they give. She is one of a kind.

* * *

Back at the Academy, a young lad looked stoic as ever who was seated at an overly priced crimson-colored camelback sofa. No one in the academy knew of his existence there for he is a new student. He crossed his legs and sipped a little amount of apple, cinnamon and raison flavored black tea. He waited a little longer and finally after minutes of crossing his legs again and again, a blonde, tall teacher came in.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Hyuuga-sama! My name is Narumi and we are indeed pleased to know that you enrolled yourself here at the best school in the world. I suppose it's because of the girl you are looking for." said Narumi and smiled at him. He was annoying for the young lad because he talks too much.

"Don't meddle with my business, gay." he said straightforwardly. As Narumi swallowed his saliva and nodded. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound made throughout the academy. Another teacher came inside the room and whispered something to Narumi.

"Please wait here, Hyuuga-sama. I'll be right back." the lad just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Just what is it now? And what's with the high security? Those questions ran through the young man's head.

He just looked outside the huge palladian window. There he saw a brunette girl running around while waving her hands up. It was amusing to see that girl. Definitely. A lot of guards blocked her way but she would either slide or dodge them. He could tell that the girl was just playing with them. Until, Narumi caught her and carried her like a sack on his back.

He withdrew his sight from the girl and continued to sip his tea. It was definitely a nice scene and quite funny too. The door opened once again but with a loud bang. There, the brunette girl was seated beside him but a little farther away. He smirked. This is the girl he's been looking for.

* * *

This is still the prologue so it's a little short... On the first chapter of the story, there will be a lot of NxM moments...

How was it? Please send me reviews whether I should continue this or not... If I receive few reviews then I shan't continue this story but if i get more reviews then i shall proceed in making a new chapter.

Vote at my poll!!

* * *

:) nova-chan


	2. Battle 1

I do not possess Gakuen Alice… Higuchi Tachibana rightfully owns it

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the review. And because of the reviews I received I decided to continue this story...**

* * *

**'My Sweet Adversary'**

Written By: Novachipsalice

* * *

Crimson orbs met chocolate ones. . .

The chocolate one glared at the crimson-eyed lad...

* * *

**BATTLE # 1**

* * *

The two stared at each other for a long time. Until the simple curious stare of the brunette turned to a murderous glare. The young lad smirked at her reaction. Typical. Her eyes looked at him filled with hatred and jealousy at the same time. His smirk grew wide. She averted her eyes from Natsume's and looked at the blond teacher.

"Just what the hell is this egoistical guy doing here, Naru?" she angrily asked him. The blonde guy swallowed his saliva and looked at the raven-haired boy. Natsume just rolled his eyes and incised a sly grin on his attractive face. There is something he is surely up to.

"Don't blame him, Sakura. He's just here to make sure that he will announce to you something you would be happy about, right Naru?." he looked at Narumi sternly. He nodded obediently.

"I never said that I blamed him, Hyuuga. I'm just asking why your bastard ass came here in this prestigious school?" she replied without any emotion audible except for hatred and more hatred. He just loathes this guy.

"Now, now, Sakura. Watch your mouth. I just came here for you." he casually spoke. He caressed her face and grabbed her chin to face him. "It looks like I can't live without you." he smiled smugly. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance before punching his face.

"Don't you dare grab my face or you'll get another taste of this machine." she looked at him at the corner of her eyes and smirked in victory. She knew that he would be irritated once you do something with his face. His face had a black and blue mark on it. It must had been really painful.

"Have you forgotten never to touch this handsome face?" he snarled between his gritted teeth. She smirked. "And now you've painted a black and blue mark on it." he pointed at the bruise.

"Ooohh...And it looks really good on you." she added and smiled sweetly at him. He blushed but covered it quickly with his long bangs. "I never thought that you are a narcissist, Hyuuga. And that bruise is my welcome gift to you for coming here in this rubbish school." she stood up and bowed before him.

"See you later." she walked away. He looked at her retreating figure in awe. Until, he broke from his amazement and grabbed her arm.

"What is it now, Hyuuga?" he pointed at the blonde teacher who looked at her seriously. She rolled her eyes, pulled her arm back for a moment and went towards Narumi.

"You do know that there is a corresponding punishment from what you just did today." she put her right arm on her waist and rolled her eyes.

"And you do know that those punishments I had before were absolutely useless." she talked back at him. Narumi just had a great idea that popped out of his mind.

"Oh, yes. I do know that. And I certainly have a terrific idea." he smirked. Mikan looked at him suspiciously and lend her ears to him.

"You will be sharing rooms with Hyuuga-san, be his partner and you cannot go downtown without him. Understood?" Narumi smirked evilly inside but couldn't help hiding it. Natsume too smirked.

"What?! But...But...Naru... This guy is hideous...We don't get along well plus we don't blend..." Mikan protested but it was no use. Narumi's decisions are final.

"Hold on... I am not that hideous and yes we don't blend but we could totally work that out... So where's our room, Naru?" Natsume being excited asked him immediately. Narumi, curious and all was about to ask when Natsume gave him the black look...

"Here. Take the keys. Go to the seventh floor. Room 707. Just spare my life." he kneeled in front of Natsume. Mikan gave a curious look at Natsume but he ignored her stare. "Whatever" he grabbed Mikan.

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Stop it! Stop dragging me!" Natsume didn't bother listening to her since it was pointless. She would just yell at him or scream at his face. Mikan continued to complain and almost every student in the corridor looked at them. Some fan boys would yell at Mikan or come face to face with the Hyuuga but again...useless. He would just kick his butt or punch him square in the face.

"Hyuuga!! Stop dragging me, damn it!" Mikan cursed loudly. And when she finally lost her patience, she attempted to punch Natsume's face but he quickly dodged it.

"Woah! Hey guys, look! This guy here just messed up with Sakura-sama." obviously, he is one of the devotees of Mikan. He called for the other guys and looked at Mikan who glared at Natsume and Natsume having the same dull eyes that he had before.

"Just what are you doing, Sakura?" Natsume asked her and put his hands inside his pockets. Some girls giggled and some squealed to find a new hot guy in school.

"I'm just saying that I can walk on my own. And you're making my life miserable plus I don't want to stay with someone I consider as my enemy in one room." Everyone gasped at what they just heard. She mentally slapped herself for bringing out that topic. She is such an idiot.

"Is he Sakura-sama's fiance?"

"Girls, looks like our dream guy was just taken by the guy stealer Mikan Sakura."

"Oh they look so cute together. Even if they fight I think they look cute."

"Oh shut up, Anna. We don't look cute together." Mikan shouted. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Her nostrils enlarged as her eyes half closed. She stood up straight and massaged her right arm.

"What are you doing?" Natsume looked at her. She glared at him.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking." he just yawned in reply. At that, she came up with a great idea. She was certain that when she wins this competition, he'll be gone forever in her life.

"I demand that we should have a battle." she clearly stated in front of the whole academy. Natsume smiled at her grimly. His eyes darkened and looked at her with terrifying eyes. She wasn't even at least affected by his stare. She was used to it.

"If I win, you get your ass out of this academy and never show your face to me but if you win then you can stay here and annoy me to hell I care." Students ooh-ed and ahh-ed at Mikan's courage.

Natsume smirked again. This time his smirk was sarcastic. "Are you sure that you can beat me Sakura?" he said out loud. "Do you still remember the time you..."

"Shut up! The past is the past. I am certain that I will beat you, shit ass." her eyebrows furrowed even more if that is possible and glared more at him.

"Well then. I'll accept your invitation. We'll have it tomorrow at the gymnasium." He walked towards her and carried her like a bride.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Mikan struggled away from him but he was too damn strong.

"Are you an idiot? Didn't Naru told us that we share the same room?" She looked at him threateningly. "Don't give me that look. You look better with a smile on your face."

"Huh? Hyuuga saw her smile? For real?"

"Oh, how lucky she is to share same room with him. I wish I was Sakura-san so I could sleep beside Hyuuga-sama."

"Maybe they'll even do 'it'" Well, it's every guys dream to do 'it' with Mikan. When Natsume heard this, he quickly went towards the boy who said it and kicked his butt. Mikan glared at Natsume and struggled away from his grip.

"Serves him right." Natsume muttered and walked away carrying Mikan (who was still struggling) on his arms.

-

-

-

"Put me down, Hyuuga. I can walk on my own." Mikan screeched. It was hard for Natsume. A girl in his arms who keeps on screaming at his face while he keeping his balance.

"707" Natsume muttered. He dropped Mikan and walked inside the room. Mikan rubbed her sore butt. She uttered curses under her breath and opened the door only to find Natsume occupying the whole bed.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked him.

"Getting a nice, peaceful sleep, duh."

"Well, you're not sleeping there. You're sleeping at the couch. I'm a girl you're a boy. It's the least a boy could do for a girl." Mikan tried to push him off the bed, trying to get all pillows away from him but to no avail.

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch." Mikan grabbed all the pillows on the bed and went to her couch. She prepared her bed and slept.

After a few minutes, Natsume stood up from the bed and went towards Mikan's sleeping figure. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He murmured three words near her ear, "Sweet Dreams, Mikan"

* * *

"Minna, Minna." Narumi called the attention of his students and clapped his hands. "We will have a new student today and I suppose you already know him. Let's give a warm welcome to Natsume Hyuuga-san." And with that short introduction, Natsume went inside the classroom looking cool and handsome. "Free period" Narumi declared and went out of the room.

"Awww... He looks cool right?" Mikan sarcastically asked the girls while the girls nodded. "And handsome?" the girls nodded again. "Too bad I won't fall for those charming tricks."

Natsume walked towards her. "You do know that I will beat you in everything, right?" Natsume asked and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Yeah right." she replied and took his arms off her shoulders. "And don't you put your filthy arms on my shoulders." she left him standing there.

"Natsume-sama, you can put your arms on me. I would be really happy and I'm sure you'll be happy too." a girl flirted at Natsume but he just looked at her with a digusted face.

"Oi, Sakura. Don't leave me with these annoying girls. Help me!" Mikan turned around and looked at him.

"As if, Hyuuga." she stuck her tongue out and ran as fast as she could. She was definite that he will run after her and give her, her ultimate weakness...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry guys... I'll have to cut it until there... The next chapter will be Natsume and Mikan's competition! Oh I can't wait to see Natsume being stabbed by Mikan. I hope so! So i've read this chapter again but it seems that the chapter is B-O-R-I-N-G.. Well, that's my point of view..

However, I will try to improve my writing skills... still young and still got a lot to learn...

* * *

**Acknowledgement**:

I know I'm not that good

But I am in the mood

To thank these people

Who are great and simple

--

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08** who reviewed first (I thought)

**Hina-chan** who reviewed next

**pukite, **homework she hates

**aliceacademy8** who is modest

--

**NaTsUmiKaN10** who is my friend

**lala-chan** who loves guys heaven-sent

**HengHeng** who is inquisitive

**Masked Mistress **who is impressive

--

** Miu** who said this is awesome (I'm flattered)

**Cute-chan** I demand you update!

**Irumi Kanzaki** who is wholesome

**milo** who corrects my mistakes

--

**monks** i love you

**stephmoomoo**, i love you too!

**A-Z-a-0anime, **you're so cool

And oh, I forgot these three... gomen!!

**kisami93, akerue, StarAngel02**

* * *

Sorry for the long acknowledgement! I couldn't help it! hehehe...

Bye! :) nova-chan


	3. Battle 2

I do not possess Gakuen Alice… Higuchi Tachibana rightfully owns it so no suing people!

* * *

'My Sweet Adversary'

Written By: Fujiwara Yuri

* * *

I will not lose to you...

I'll do everything I can to win this battle...

* * *

BATTLE # 2

* * *

"Shit!" the brunette cursed under her breath as she looked at the blood-color eyed lad. It was the fourth game they had for the entire competition and the brunette can't help but utter unpleasant words especially when Natsume Hyuuga got points faster than you do.

"Oi, Sakura. Why the long face?" he mocked the now pissed and irritated woman. "Can't accept the fact that you're going to lose?" Mikan glared at him as she smirked behind his back. Just what is she up to anyway?

"Careful Hyuuga. You might lose because of boasting." he looked at her curiously. She put her hands on her waist and waited for Natsume to jump over the stick. Natsume got in a ready stance and waited for the go signal. He looked at Mikan for the last time and found her smirking.

He jumped over the stick and unconsciously looked at Mikan who untied her hair making her long brunette hair flow gracefully. She smirked in satisfaction as Natsume lost his concentration and balance. The audience aww-ed when Natsume stumbled over the stick.

"Aww... Poor Hyuuga. Now look at what happened to your face." she laughed out loud and gave a helping hand to Natsume. Natsume gladly took her hand. "That's a point for me Hyuuga." she tiptoed and whispered low as her breath teased his ear. That made him blush and made his heart pounded a little faster.

"Good Luck" he managed to say.

Current Points: H- 2; S-2

Close fight, I may add.

"That's strange. Usually Sakura-sama would beat every single student in the school in just one fight." a red-haired guy with purple eyes told his friends. Yes, usually Mikan would beat every single student in the school in a snap but this time, It looked like she is having trouble with this Hyuuga.

"Fencing..." Mikan whispered that was only audible to her ears. "You're so going down, Hyuuga." she grinned and had an evil glint in her eyes. Natsume, on the otherhand, didn't mind at all. He didn't even want to compete with Mikan but it was a genius' instincts. It got better of him.

"Mikan..." he uttered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and gulp a mouthful of water. He sighed. Should he let her win this time so that she wouldn't hate him anymore? Or is it better if his reputation would go first? He sighed once again.

"On the left corner, the beautiful with a perfectly hot body..."Natsume glared at the host when he heard the remark. "The named 'Troublemaker and Genius of the Academy', Mikan Sakura!" Mikan ran towards the center wearing the fencing outfit. She bowed and curtsied in front of the entire students while they roared in applause.

"At the right corner, the newbie, hottie..." Mikan in return snorted, "and the so-called-fiancé of Sakura-sama"

"He is not my fiancé " Mikan anrily bellowed and crossed her arms to show her frustration. 'Even if he was, I wouldn't agree to it.' She frowned. 'Just great!' and rolled her eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga-sama" the announcer said as Natsume walked at the center stage and bowed without any emotion. Its the typical Natsume Hyuuga but this time with a smirk etched on his face.

Both looked at each other, the chocolate ones glared at the ruby-eyed boy profusely. They put their fencing masks and prepared for the fight in a fighting stance.

"Ready. Set. Go"

Mikan escaped from one of Natsume's unpredictable and new combo attack and sighed in relief. She made a nice and swift combo strike towards Natsume but he easily dodged it with a perfect footwork. Mikan made another attack to Natsume but again, evaded from it.

He hastily went at Mikan's back and grabbed her waist causing her to release the fencing sword. She breathed out. Natsume took her mask and quickly kissed her cheek. She developed a pink tinge on her face and her face was in trauma state.

"You think I'll let you win this time, huh?" Natsume exhaled near her ear. "I even got a kiss" he smirked. He released Mikan from his grip and went to the center. The girls roared and squealed as Natsume flashed them a quick smile.

"Bastard" Mikan uttered and wiped the part of her face where Natsume kissed.

"And the winner of the entire competition is..." balloons came out of nowhere and papers of different color came falling down Natsume, "Natsume Hyuuga..." Mikan frowned. She lost. She lost once again with the egoistical bastard.

"And now, Hyuuga-san's speech..." the announcer excitedly said and gave the microphone to Natsume.

"Hello to all!" the girls squealed and swooned over him. "I just want to thank everyone for your endless support for me...to my new fan girls who keeps on cheering for me and most of all..." he paused for a while and walked over to Mikan who looked scared. She took a step backward.

Natsume kept on moving forward until he grabbed her arm and put his arm around Mikan's waist. She inhaled in surprise when Natsume grabbed her without any warning.

"Just what are you doing?" she whispered along with a glare at him. He smirked at her reaction.

"I would like to thank Mikan Sakura for a nice battle we had a while ago." Mikan forced a smile on her face and shook hands with him.

"You are so gonna get a punch on your face from me later." she hissed.

"Natsume-sama, you were so cool yesterday!" a seaweed haired girl named Sumire Shouda complimented. "Yeah, Natsume-sama was so damn cool that, that slutty Sakura didn't even win for the first time." Luna as what they call her, told everyone. Natsume glared at her.

"Don't insult her because you don't know anything about her." he walked away and left a word only audible to Luna's ears.

"Bitch" he mocked. Luna's eyes opened wide and shock was written all over her face. The others looked at her curiously and decided to ask her.

"What did Natsume-sama whisper?" Sumire asked. Luna smirked. This would be a perfect plan to ruin Natsume and Mikan's relationship. And it would make her popular if possible.

"Natsume-sama told me how sexy I am and that he was only being sarcastic when he said those things a while ago." The girls looked like they weren't convinced but shook the idea off. They squealed and told them how lucky she was. Luna smirked evilly. If only they knew... If only...

-

-

-

"Oi, Hyuuga!" Mikan called out. Natsume ignored her and continued to walk. He was having tantrums because of what Luna said. Just a simple insult on Mikan would make him really really mad. It is pretty obvious that he likes Mikan but Mikan just doesn't know.

"Hyuuga! Are you having a bad mood again?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him so he could face her. His eyes didn't have it's natural crimson color but it was a bit darker. It has the color of maroon or something like that. She was certain that he was in a bad mood.

"What happened?" Mikan asked. Mikan was worried for him. He was, after all, her childhood friend and she almost know everything about him.

"It's nothing." he shoved her hand away and continued to walk, completely ignoring the fact that she would be mad at him.

"If you want it that way then fine, don't even bother telling me your problems like we used to do when we were still little." Mikan crossed her arms and went the way opposite to Natsume's.

Natsume looked back at her with his eyebrows furrowed. 'I made her upset.'

To be Continued...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait minna... Here's the new chapter... hope you liked it... :) I'll be back in a few months... okay?? I'll be having a rest for a while... my mom said that I shouldn't use the internet all day long instead... read books... This will be my last update for this story this summer...

I will be back in June!!

nova-chan :)


	4. Battle 3 Aoi's appearance

Disclaimer: Over my sore butt

A/N: The chapter came a little earlier than what you expected...

* * *

'My Sweet Adversary'

Written By: Fujiwara Yuri

* * *

Teenager are idiots...

They just make this love thingy even more complicated...

Tch. Might as well spill my brother's deepest darkest secret...

-Aoi Hyuuga-

* * *

BATTLE # 3

* * *

The cold wind soothe Mikan down. She stood under the sakura tree where the petals fell down on her. She happily looked at the beautiful tree and closed her eyes to feel the soft touch of the petals but... someone really touched her and to be specific, someone grabbed her by her waist. She opened her eyes in surprise and found awful color of charcoal orbs. His nose was slightly twisted and his lips were pale.

"Let go of me." she screamed at him and struggled away from his strong grip. From the time that Mikan studied in the Academy, she felt that someone has been following her. Every move she's been doing was secretly stalked by a stalker. It was creepy for her.

"Sakura-sama, I've been waiting for you for a long time. I always wanted to do 'it' with you." his breath teased her ear and she could smell tobacco in his breath. It was disgusting.

"Iie! I don't want... St...Stay away from me!" she struggled even harder but it was useless. His lips pressed onto her porcelain skin and saliva was sticking out on her neck.

"Sakura-sama. I love you." her hazel eyes showed fear. It was her first time to be stalked by someone. And it was giving chills down her spine. Although she could protect herself but she was petrified at the moment. And when the stalker was about to tear Mikan's clothes off, Natsume punched him.

"Na...Natsume." Mikan stuttered. Natsume looked at her with worry and gave her his jacket. It had the scent of his perfume along with his sweat. She liked it but of course she won't admit that out loud. Right now, Natsume is having a fight with this unknown guy.

Natsume gave a kick and a punch and the guy was done. He collapsed right after that with some bruises on his cheeks and on his body. It was terrible but at least Mikan was saved. Natsume quickly went to Mikan's side and helped her stand up. But Mikan, who was still angry at him, ignored him.

"Oi, stop ignoring me you idiot or else, I'll leave you here." Natsume told her. Mikan still didn't budge so Natsume stood up and walked ahead but stopped. "I will really leave you here if you continue to ignore me." Of course, it was a lie. It was just a lie that Natsume made up so Mikan would cling onto his arm.

"Yeah right. As if you would leave me here." she answered back. Natsume's eyes widened in confusion. Does she know that he actually liked her and he would never leave her in this state? He looked back at her with the same confused eyes. Natsume dashed his way to Mikan and hugged her.

"Do you know why? Do you know why I wouldn't leave you here all alone?" he whispered. His breath tickled her ears as Mikan sighed. She nodded. "Tell me."

"It's because, you love me." Natsume took a quick breath in, "You love me not as a friend, but something more than that." he breathed out. So she knew all along. He released her from his hug and looked at her lovingly. She knew. He pressed his lips to her soft ones and nibbled on her lower lip and pushed his tongue in. It was definitely, a French kiss.

Natsume woke up from his slumber. 'It was a dream?' he thought and wiped the bead of sweat that formed on his forehead. He got up and grabbed the romance manga on his head.

"Tch. Stupid romance manga." he muttered under his breath and stuffed it inside his bag. Romance manga has a side effect on Natsume. Whenever he reads them, he had dreams of Mikan and him kissing or something like that. Quite funny actually.

"Natsume-kun, want to have lunch with me?" Luna flirted with Natsume along with the fluttering of her long fake eyelashes. Natsume shoved her off and went to the cafeteria.

While strolling to the cafeteria, Natsume heard a girl with an awfully familiar voice. He turned to take a look at the girl who had the same crimson orbs as his and long shiny raven hair.

"Aoi?" he called her, uncertain. And when she turned to look at him, he was precise that it was her.

"Onii-chan?" Aoi ran as fast as she could and hugged Natsume. "Onii-chan! I'm so glad I finally found you."

"What are you doing here, Aoi? Aren't you supposed to be in France right now?" he asked and carried the ten year old on his arms.

"Eto...I wanted to see you right after I went back to France and it's a two week school break in our school." she replied. "And where is this girl that you like?" she raised a brow at him.

"What? A girl? Tch. Hyuuga Natsume never ever falls in love with a girl." he told her and put her down. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan... Never underestimate you little sister. I know that you are in love." she poked his tummy since that is the only part she could reach. She was short for her age.

"And what makes you think that I am in love?" he asked trying to prove that he is not in love.

"Well first the ridiculously expensive perfume you brought at France before you got back here and you smell like that scent too. Next is your hair that is gelled and the clothings? Puhlease... I know you are in love so tell me who the lucky girl is?"Her younger sister was smart just like him and he should never underestimate her skills. That's right never underestimate your younger sisters.

"Fine. I'll show you to her but never ever tell anyone about it or I'll kill you." he gave her a threatening look as Aoi gave him an assuring smile.

And just in time, Mikan came bumping onto Natsume by accident. Natsume gave Aoi a wink that says 'its her'. Aoi's eyes twinkled.

"Eh... gomen...Hyuuga." Mikan stood up and offered a hand to Natsume. Natsume gladly accepted it and turned to Aoi and back to Mikan.

"I didn't know you wear polka-dotted panty, Sakura. It amuses me on how childish you pick your panties." he smirked.

"You jerk! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did yesterday." she turned her head the other way and folded her arms.

"Mikan-nee-san, do you still remember me?" Aoi stepped between them. Mikan looked at Aoi, confused. She tried her best to remember Aoi.

"Aoi? Aoi Hyuuga?" she asked. Aoi nodded and hugged Mikan. Mikan hugged her tightly and smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, ne? Aoi-chan?"

"Mm. I missed you onee-san." Aoi said. "There's something I wanted to tell you, but please keep it a secret, okay?" Aoi smirked devilishly. She was going to spill the secret of her brother.

"Okay." Mikan whispered back. Natsume grabbed Aoi and gave a scowl to Mikan.

"Stop the mushiness you two." he told them. His eyebrows twitching in annoyance and his lips slightly twisted.

"Oh, come on, onii-chan! Don't tell me you're jealous just because I got a hug from onee-san and a smile too." A shadowy smile was casted upon her face. Aoi stuck her tongue out. "Let's go onee-chan. I want to eat something."

"Jealous? Who said I was jealous?!" he retorted and looked at the two girls heading to the cafeteria. "Maybe." He sighed and gave out a chuckle. "Maybe I am jealous."

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: That wasn't great at all... ... and thank you k0nek0-chan for proof reading my story... Next chapter, I wonder how Natsume's going to stop Aoi from spilling his secret... Oh, and a new student will come in the Academy... cheh! And I am deeply grateful for your wonderful reviews.

Acknowledgment: Sakura-hime246, XxblackwingsxX, Irumi Kanzaki, chocobang is sakura hayashi, cerespallas, chinesecutie07, aegyo, lynn.mkn.kat02, stephmoomoo, k0nek0, -'-avid'-'punk-'-, aliceacademy8, StarAngel02, -kradraven-, black sun angel, Cutenatsumexmikan, HengHeng, illutia mist, Hinamori Sohma18, bpqq365

* * *

waku waku! :) nova-chan! I'm feeling hyper right now!!

Return to Top


	5. Battle 4

Disclaimed: Over my sore butt!

**A/N:** Okay, so I finally updated. Yipee!! But this chapter isn't that interesting at all.

* * *

'My Sweet Adversary'

**Written By**: Fujiwara Yuri

**Proof Read by**: k0nek0

* * *

Tch.

I'm going to kill you, buriko.

Because of you, my problems got even worse.

Or maybe not.

-Natsume Hyuuga-

* * *

**BATTLE # 4**

* * *

◊Natsume's Point of View◊

Tch. That buriko. My secret almost got spilled because of her. Can you believe that she would do something so that I would be jealous? As if! -silence-

Oh, okay, so I was jealous. No big deal. It's not like I was at my highest point of jealousy. I looked at my sister and narrowed my eyes. What is she up to right now? She gave me a sly smirk and asked Mi... Sakura to put French fries inside her mouth. Grrr...

I have an idea. Why not I stuff a fistful of french fries inside her mouth? That would be a great idea. I stopped Sakura's hand as she gave me a curious look. Aoi, on the other hand, closed her eyes and her mouth wide open. I had the chance, so I grabbed all the French fries I could and stuffed it inside her mouth.

I snickered.

"What was that about?? You almost suffocated me!" she exclaimed. I glared at her as she gave me one of her 'pathetic' glares. That won't scare me my dear little evil sister.

"Hn." I gave her a reply.

"OI, Hyuuga, you scoundrel! Look what you did with Aoi-chan. She's so cute and adorable and you... You just bully her just because she's younger and smaller than you. Don't even..." Sakura gave her a hug. I felt my ego controlling my body and...

"Oh just shut up, Sakura. I don't need one of your pitiful comments." Okay, what just happened? Did I just say something... inappropriate. I glanced back at Sakura and found her glaring at me. "Your glares won't do anything to me..." To tell you that truth, I felt nervous when she gave me that glare.

She stood up and walked away. Did I just saw it?

Tears?

Oh men!

-end of Natsume's Point of view-

"Nice work, brother." Aoi sarcastically said. She pushed her tray and went after Mikan. That was embarrassing. Natsume felt everyone staring at him. So he stood up and went off, not knowing where his feet would lead him to.

Meanwhile,

Luna, was smirking quietly. Unable to control her laughter, she went outside and poured it all out. She can't believe that, that would happen. Oh how she wished that Mikan would be gone out of her life... And her precious Natsume too.

* * *

◊Natsume's Point of View◊

I yawned. It was Saturday and I can't seem to erase the unpleasant memories I had yesterday. It was because of my ego that I said those shameful words. I felt guilty for saying those things especially to my childhood friend. Sure, we don't get along that much but she is still my friend.

And right now, I'm sleeping on the couch, not on the bed. Usually, she would be the one sleeping here because of me. Well, I really am a bastard, aren't I?

Oh well. I went to the room and took a tiny little peek inside and saw.. no... Sakura. Sakura Mikan did not sleep in our room. Maybe she was still upset about it.

I went inside the bathroom and... crikey...

Sakura Mikan is inside and her body is wrapped only with a towel. Damn!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" she slapped me and pushed me out of the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and... I GOT A RED AND SWOLLEN HAND MARK ON MY FREAKING FACE. And heck, it stings. Oh, Sakura, you are going to get a piece of me later.

I sat down at the edge of the bed waiting for Sakura to get out of the bathroom and heck, it took her about an hour and thirty minutes to just dress up and gussy up. I glared at her and she gave me one as well. She ignored me after that.

I gritted my teeth and stood up, clenching my fists. I walked over to her and pushed her to the wall.

"Do you know how much that hurts? And did you forget never to touch my face?" I screamed. My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed. What an annoying piece of girl.

"I. Don't. Care." she pushed me back as I stared at her. I had this dumbfounded look on my face. I've had enough of this girl. This time, I grabbed her arm and embraced her from behind.

"Do you know what happened to the other girls who slapped my face?" I asked her. Although, there wasn't really anyone who slapped me for I am THE Natsume Hyuuga.

"Probably you gave them a heart attack, Hyuuga?" she said sarcastically. I smirked. I turned her around and made her face me. I took hold of her wrist so that she can't break free from my grip.

"No." I simply answered and went closer to her face. Our noses were barely touching and her face was flushed. I smirked, yet again. "I give them this." Just when I was about to kiss her, my sister barged inside our room. Talk about bad timing.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing? Have you been harassing Mikan-nee-san these past few days?" I scratched my head and ignored her.

"Eto... There's no need to worry Aoi-chan. I'm alright." Sakura gave her an assuring smile but still, my sister gave me that threatening look. I suppose I'll have to go to the mall to release my... temper tantrums.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** I made this chapter still with a Writer's Block. It's a lame chapter.. so sorry.. I'll update when I can.. And I'll be making another story... temptation once again...


	6. Battle 5: Aoi the Ally

Disclaimed

A/N: Enjoy and beware of the OOCness...

* * *

**My Sweet Adversary**

**By:****_ Fujiwara Yuri_**

_Rated T for Teens_

* * *

**Battle #5**

**Aoi the Ally**

* * *

"Dad! You have to get me out of here, fast!" the brunette tried desperately to convince her father to find her another school just to be away from the horrible crimson-eyed guy who almost kissed her last night.

"No can do, Mikan. I specifically told you that you must graduate there first before you can go to a new school." her father said. She scowled at her father's answer and came up with an excuse.

"But dad, Natsume Hyuuga is here, the guy who ruined my life when I was in kindergarten up till now. Come on, dad. I really really want to change schools. I promise I'll be better." she begged.

"Ohohoho, Hyuuga-san is there? Well that's interesting." he said and snickered. "And I hope you two could become..."

"Uh uh uh... Don't ever say that word that you are going to say. There is simply no possibility that we would become an 'item'."

"Who said that I was going to say you two are going to become an item? I was supposed to say, business partners. But if you really want it that way then so be it, Mikan-chan." Mikan flushed. How could her mind process that Natsume and her would become an item?

"Hey dad! You are completely out of topic now. What I really want is a new school where I could study in peace and without Hyuuga in my liberated life."

"I still have to think about that. Meanwhile, please do not cause any more trouble than you already have in school. Please promise me, Mikan?"

"Okay, okay. But I can't promise if I have any trouble getting along with Hyuuga. He is driving me nuts!"

"Okay, I have to go now, I still have a meeting. Bye."

"Bye, dad."

She sighed. Well at least her father is having second thoughts about keeping her in Alice Academy. She lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She was so tired of thinking and talking for an hour in convincing her father to let her change school. And while thinking about it, her eyes shut close, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"Sorry Mi-chan, I can't play with you anymore." A boy with chestnut-colored hair smiled sadly at her. _

_"What?" small tears uncontrollably fell from the little girl's eyes. "I'll…I'll be alone again and…forever?" she sobbed quietly. _

_"No, no. I'm sure you'll find someone who would want to play with you." He patted her shoulder to comfort her. "But I'm afraid that if I'd spend too much time with you" he paused for a while, "You'll get sick, just like me."_

_She looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I'll get sick? Why? Is it contagious? What kind of a disease is it?"_

_He looked away from her eyes. "You'll know soon, Mi-chan. But right now, all you have to do is have fun, explore and cherish the wonderful things and people around you." _

_She smiled. "Thank you, Tutu-kun. You always make me feel a lot better."_

_"You have to go back home now, it's getting really late." He bent down to her level and kissed her on the forehead and pinched her nose. _

_"Hey! Why do you have to do that after you kiss me? That hurts!" she rubbed her nose. He laughed and stood up again. "You are going to be alright, right?" _

_"Of course." He patted her head. "Let's get you home now, okay?" she nodded and smiled.

* * *

_

Mikan opened her eyes and realized that it was five in the morning. She tried to close her eyes again so she could sleep for a few more minutes but she just can't. So, she proceeded in doing her morning routine.

She checked herself in the mirror and remembered the dream she had.

What was wrong with Tutu-kun back then? And why doesn't he want to play with her anymore?

She had the feeling that Tutu-kun lied to her back then when he said that she might get sick just like him. She never noticed anything wrong with him and she rarely sees him sick.

'Well, whatever.' She thought and tied her hair in a ponytail and swept away her bangs to the side. 'If Dad won't let me transfer to another school then might as well break out of the school.'

* * *

"Aoi! Wait! I need to talk to you about Sakura." Natsume walked fast as he tried to catch up with his sister. It wasn't really his intention of scaring or trying to kiss Mikan on the lips and he wanted to clear that out to his sister.

"What is there to talk about, onii-chan? You have completed your mission on making onee-chan's life miserable. Isn't that what you've come here for and for me to actually believe you that you like her?" Aoi stared at his brother momentarily and waited for his answer.

When she was still young, she witnessed how her brother always disheartens Mikan's confidence in her work. True, he is a show off but the problem is why does he always show his attention to Mikan?

"Both of you have completely misunderstood me. I didn't come here to ruin her life and moreover did I lie to you about the thing I winked a few days ago." He explained.

"And what makes you think I would believe every word that you're saying?"

"You would believe if I explain every detail of the story to you." Aoi raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Huh?"

"I hate girls who can't keep their distance from me and you know that right?"

"Yeah, so what's the point?"

"Then why would I come here to a school where the females population are dominating than the male population?"

Aoi thought for a while and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh.. oh.. so you mean that you..you really really like Mikan-chan!!!"

"Ssshhh… You have such a big mouth."

"Sorry. I was just really really surprised. I thought you were joking about liking onee-chan just to make her life more miserable than it is."

"Ugh. You are so unpredictable. The first thing you said to me was that you knew I liked her then you have this sudden conclusion that I was just pretending. Come on."

"Ehehe... Sorry about that, I guess I still have the disease of forgetting such important details easily."

Natsume just grunted.

* * *

Mikan was walking along the corridors, trying to come up a plan to get out of the school she now hates because of him. She scowled remembering the times he always topped her in every school activity she participates. Oh no she wasn't going to let Hyuuga do this to her again.

"Onee-chan, why are you scowling like that?" Aoi asked although she knew perfectly well why she was acting that way. Oh, she is so going to enjoy playing matchmaker especially that she knows so much about the couple. This is going to be just like the movies she watched where two completely different individuals fall in love in the end.

"Oh it's nothing." Mikan said sternly, still a scowl wearing on her face.

"Ah, I know why. It's because of my stupid brother, isn't it?"

"Yes and it makes me really frustrated just seeing him smirk at me and looking into his eyes." Mikan stomped her feet in a dramatic effect. Aoi just laughed at her and Mikan just got a little angrier.

"Ne, what do you we go to Central Park to cool off some heat on your head?" Mikan looked at Aoi and smiled.

Aoi smirked behind Mikan's back. The events was going according to plan. Her brother would surely be satisfied and be proud of her cute little sister. And in return for her marvelous work, Natsume had promised her to buy her two dozens of Gulliver's candy.

* * *

A little while ago...

_"So big bro, what do you want me to do?" Aoi asked. She was willing to do anything for these two persons for now. She knew that if ever her onii-chan and onee-chan would get together as an item then that means that Mikan would stay by her side forever and not only that, she will have so much fun recording the sweet moments they will be doing together. But she'll be doing it secretly, she might get a taste of her brother's tantrum._

_"Well, I really don't know what to do. This is the first time I would be doing something so big for a girl." Natsume replied. It was really his first time doing these things. He never got involved in girls because he thought of them as nuisance until Mikan that is. She was the first one who hated him due to his acts, excluding her sister. _

_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is my brother a man or not?" Aoi shook her head and fold her arms. "I thought men knew how to please the women they like or maybe it's just that my brother is a bisexual. Oh my god!" she fake gasped. _

_Natsume's vein was popping and clenched his fists tightly. "You idiot! I am not gay. I can do what other men can do. I can give those pesky huge flowers wrapped in a piece of paper to her, I can bring her to those expensive corny, movie-like dinner dates and at the end of the date where we would get a chance to watch the boring and so not romantic stars in the sky. I can be anything she wants me to be." he took a deep breath at the end of his sentence. _

_Aoi just applauded his brother and smiled. "Well then, why don't we start in giving onee-chan those pesky huge flowers wrapped in a piece of paper?" _

_Oh, this is going to be one hell of a courting._

* * *

_Chapter END_

_**Preview for Chapter 6:**_

_"What are you trying to do you bastard?" she asked. Her eyes glaring at him dangerously. She doesn't know why she's feeling really agitated when he's around. This was not the Natsume Hyuuga she used to know before. He was acting more different this time. He wasn't being a jerk or being a bastard even though she called him that a while ago. And the real question is, why did he lose to her purposely? Wasn't it a natural genius' instinct to never lose to anyone?_

_"Are you an idiot or what? Can't you see I'm being nice to you?" he scoffed and walked away from her with his hands in his pockets. Mikan grabbed his arm tightly and so he stopped from walking. _

_"Why... Why did you send me those flowers and why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, her eyes beginning to soften. He relaxed for a while and sighed. And then he turned around to face her. _

_"I... I want to court you properly." he confessed. Her eyes wide open and her mouth forming an "O" shape. _

_----_

A/N: Ahhh... good golly!! I haven't updated this story for quite some time and I'm really sorry. I posted the chapter before school starts.

Okay so let me clear this up. There are three problems in the story. First is Luna Koizumi, who will do anything just to get Natsume away from Mikan. We don't know what she's capable of yet so that will be a huge mystery. Next is Mikan having the probability that she will transfer to another school because her family will be migrating to another place. And the last one is Tutu-kun. Who really is he? And what connection does he have with Mikan.

So there it is. Stay tuned for the next one.

nova-chan :D


End file.
